Made In Washington
by OlitzShipper99
Summary: AU: A lot of people wonder, is love at first sight real? What happens when two people just know they've found the one they're meant to be with forever. Will they allow themselves to give into their feelings and possibly create something beautiful? Or will the fear of their past keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Olivia rushed through her Logan Circle condo trying her best not to be late for work. She had went out last night with a few of her friends, against her better judgement, and was now paying for it courtesy of her throbbing headache and lack of time to get ready. She sported navy blue capri pants, a white button up blouse, and dark brown leather slides. She put a gold necklace around her neck that hung low, a pair of stud earrings, her gold watch, and lastly her grandmother's gold ring. Her hair was in a casual ponytail and her make up light. It was mornings like this one when Olivia loved her job all the more. Being a journalist, she was able to come into the office casual and no one would really notice because it was the norm. She touched up her make up, grabbed her rolling briefcase, a cream blazer, and gave herself a once over in the mirror before jetting out into the streets of Washington D.C.

* * *

Once in the streets Olivia knew she would need to make a quick coffee stop in order to get through the day with her migraine. She didn't have time to go to her usual so she casually stopped at a coffee cart hoping their coffee was decent. She was scrolling through emails while waiting for her drink when she was introduced to the most heavenly baritone voice her ears had ever heard.

"Best coffee in Washington if you ask me." Fitz said as he stood with his free hand extended for a shake and briefcase in the other. Olivia simply nodded and turned back around not acknowledging his attempts to introduce himself. Fitz was a bit taken aback by her rude attitude towards him but decided to let it go as he went in for his second attempt. "DC is beautiful around this time of the year." He said trying to create conversation.

Olivia turned to face him once more and plastered on a fake smile. She was incredibly irritable due to her headache and tardiness to work. When her eyes landed on him she took a moment to really look at the man before her and what a man he was. There stood one of the most handsome men she had ever laid eyes on. From his full set of brown curly hair to his large dressed feet, he was beautiful. Fitz smirked to himself as he noticed her checking him out but his face soon dropped when she looked back in his eyes with an edge.

"Listen, blue eyes. Can I call you blue eyes?" Olivia started. "I don't have time for this."

"Excuse me?" Fitz said genuinely confused.

"Y'know. You sweet talk me. I flirt back a little. We exchange numbers. However, we'll probably never call each other because we're too busy with our own lives to really dwell in the others." She explained coldly.

Fitz tried to speak but she opened her mouth again halting him, "So, let's just skip to the part where I say I'll call you later." As if on cue, the older man behind the cart called out to her informing her that her coffee was ready. She turned to the man, paid, and took her drink.

Fitz was stunned speechless to say the least. This woman, this incredibly beautiful woman, also happened to be one of the most grumpy people alive. Unfortunately for her, the attitude she carried turned Fitz on immensely. He shook his head and turned back to the man behind the cart. "English muffin and a large black coffee with two shots of espresso and a tad bit of ice please." Fitz said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited for his drink to be served. His eyes landed on a gold piece of jewelry on the ground. He bent down to pick it up and examined the ring closely. It was beautiful. Definitely expensive. He knew it had to belong to the woman who had just left the stand.

He looked down the road both ways in hopes that she hadn't gotten too far. He was interrupted when he heard, "English muffin, black coffee with two espresso shots."

"That's me." Fitz said raising his hand. He stuffed the ring in his pocket, grabbed his breakfast and continued down the street to work.

* * *

Olivia exhaled as she walked through the doors of _Nature Journal_ headquarters. This was truly her dream job. Olivia shared a passion for writing and science. She grew up finding herself enamored with the world around her. When she got into high school, she decided that she would combine her love for writing and science and create a column in her school's newspaper. Of course it wasn't as popular as she would have liked but upon writing it she met one of her best friends Abigail Whelan. The two girls realized they both shared a passion for the same things and had been inseparable ever since.

"Morning, Liv." Quinn Perkins, Olivia's co worker, greeted her with a smile as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey there, short stuff." Olivia laughed.

"You're late, you're never late." Quinn said as she looped her arm through Olivia's. Olivia and Quinn, too, had become really close after they both interned for this magazine in college.

"Blame it on your bestie, Harrison." Olivia smiled as they walked into the break room. Quinn let Olivia's arm go as she went to stand by Harrison and Olivia went to place her fruit in the fridge.

"Me?" Harrison exclaimed in amusement. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I do remember you and Quinn insisting that we stay longer while you downed tequila shots." Harrison laughed.

Quinn made her way over to Olivia, "Oh, c'mon. Girls just want to have fun!" She said with a bright smile causing Olivia to laugh.

"Yeah. And blame it on the guys when you wake up the next morning with hangovers." Stephen added with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, but am I the only one who doesn't get invited when you guys decide to go out." Michael said as he threw his arms up in the air.

"You and me both." Mellie rolled her eyes "That's because you guys are party poopers" Olivia joked.

"Are not." Mellie and Michael laughed in unison.

"Are to." Quinn responded playfully. The entire group laughed as they sipped on their coffees and nibbled on their handheld breakfasts.

"Listen, I'm already late. I gotta get started. See you guys later." Olivia said as she walked out of the room.

"See you."

"Bye."

"Alright." Filled the room as they all scurried out to go their separate ways.

* * *

Fitz walked into the doors of _Grant Rosen LLP_ and made his way over to the receptionist. "Good morning, Ms. Martha."

"Good morning, Mr. Grant." Martha beamed.

"I have a muffin here who doesn't have a home if you want to take him in." Fitz grinned holding up the bag with the untouched English muffin in it.

Martha chuckled, "Well I think he just found himself a keeper." She took the bag and thanked him. Fitz nodded his head with a smile and walked away.

Fitz made his way into the elevator. As he waited to reach his floor he couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought about the woman he had ran into earlier. Too caught up in his thoughts, Fitz didn't notice that his smile had turned into that of a school boy with a crush. When the elevator doors opened, David Rosen, Fitz's closest partner and friend, noticed his smile. "Look who's in a good mood." David said smirking as he leaned against the office's welcome desk.

Fitz wiped the smile off of his face as soon a he could but it was too late. "Who is she?" David said making his way to his friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fitz said firmly, stepping out of the elevator.

"Oh c'mon don't feed me that bull." David sighed

"I don't know what you're talking about Dave." Fitz said once more before opening the door to his office, turning on the lights, and getting himself settled. David decided to drop it knowing that whoever she was, was probably just a one night stand.

"Fine. Anyway, I got a call from Carly Richardson's lawyer." He said as he sat on the corner of Fitz's desk.

Fitz perked up at the mention of his current case, "And?"

"And, we're gonna have to try a different angle." David sighed.

Fitz leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. This day was already proving itself to be a long one.

"It's not confirmed or anything but I don't want to send one of our guys in the courtroom without a solid argument. I'm just suggesting we sketch a different route as plan B. Just in case."

"Alright, sketch a different route as plan B." Fitz sighed. "Let's get the team in here then." Fitz sat up in his chair and pressed a button on his phone speaking into it. "Taylor, Billy. You're needed in my office."

Within a minute, both men showed up. Fitz motioned for them to sit and David began to talk. "I spoke with Jack early this morning. His client isn't dropping any charges. If we can't get the charges dropped than we need to prepare for whatever the judge throws at us." All of the men nodded and Taylor, a young bright intern, spoke first. "Are there any cameras or witnesses that can confirm that Phil was in the neighborhood at the time of the break in."

"None." Billy answered.

"So we use that. There isn't any solid proof that Phil had anything to do with the break in. We have to find an alibi and make it stick."

"And if we don't?" Fitz asked.

"Then we bring out the big guns. Look for dirt on the girl. Why would Phil break into her home? Who else could have done it? Why did she automatically assume it was him? Past conflicts?" Taylor said.

"I'm starting to like you more and more by the day, kid." David said as he got up and clapped his hand for emphasis.

* * *

It was now 11:23 in the morning and Olivia was just finishing up a draft on the dangerous effects of not being educated on gluten to pitch to her boss. She reached over her computer to grab a pen. As she started to scribble notes down on a sticky she realized that something was missing. She picked up her right index finger and noticed that it was naked. Immediately she panicked, she moved everything out of the way, looked under notepads, she even got up and looked all around her office to no avail.

She dashed out of her office searching frantically high and low for her grandmother's ring. "Liv?" Stephen asked as he picked up on her panicked state. She waved him off and continued back to her office. She paced in circles as she became more and more anxious at the misplacing of her ring. She was so caught up in her own world that the sound of the phone ringing startled her. She rushed over to her chair and picked up the phone.

"Olivia Pope." She breathed.

"What's your problem? You sound like you just ran up 21 flights of stairs." Abby chuckled.

"My grandmothers ring, I can't find it." Olivia explained.

"What do you mean you can't find it?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Olivia spat getting irritated. "It's gone. I don't know where it is."

Abby sighed. "I'm sure you're just overlooking it. I bet you didn't even put it on this morning."

"I'm not crazy, Abigail. I had it on my finger when I left my house." Olivia fired.

"Well, calm down. It'll show. The harder you look, the longer it'll take for you to find it so just relax." She reasoned

Olivia sighed. "Fine. Listen I have to go."

"Wait! I called to tell you to try out Linguini's Pizzeria on your lunch break. They have the best spinach salad."

"A pizzeria with spinach salad?" She questioned.

"No. A pizzeria with the best spinach salad."

"Ugh whatever. I'll try it."

"Alright. Call me when you finish." Abby hung up the phone and Olivia got out of her chair, slipped her shoes back on, and headed out for lunch trying to get her mind off of the missing ring.

* * *

Fitz was finishing up some paperwork regarding his current case when he decided he was ready for lunch. He started to pack some of his things away so that he could head out when he remembered the ring in his pocket. He pulled the ring out and looked at it. He wondered how he was going to return the ring to the woman. He didn't know anything about her. Her work, her place of residence, he didn't even know her name.

He decided that he would just test his luck and go by the cart again. He gathered his things and headed out into the DC air.

As he made his way to the coffee stand, he noticed a woman walking into a pizza place. She looked a lot like the woman he had seen earlier but brushed it off because he was too far away to get a good look.

He eventually made it to the stand and stood there for a few minutes. The stand was directly in front the Monument so Fitz found himself admiring the tall structure before he realized it had been ten minutes since he got there. He looked around once more and decided he would give up and make his way to find some real food. He walked for a few minutes more and once again saw the same woman walking out of the store. When she stopped to sit on a bench by the river, he decided he would go over just to get a better glimpse.

The closer he got, the more his stomach ached. He was ridiculously nervous walking towards one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. When he realized it was in fact her, he swallowed the lump in his throat and made his presence known. "So, I assume you work nearby?" He said.

Olivia jumped a little as she heard the voice of the man she hadn't been able to get off her mind all day. She turned around stunned and nodded, "I, I do." She choked wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Fitz smiled at the fact that she didn't ignore him and pointed to the empty space next to her, "This seat taken?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Olivia shook her head no and moved over providing Fitz with more space to sit. When he sat down he tried to spark up conversation first. "So, any good?" Fitz said referring to her salad.

Olivia chuckled a little as she made a mental note to thank Abby for suggesting it, "It is, in fact."

Fitz smiled, "I just may have to try them out next time." Olivia smiled back and nodded in response. "So, I see you're in a better mood than you were this morning." Fitz noted.

Olivia smiled back awkwardly and said, "I am. I'm sorry for that by the way. It was a lot going on."

"I understand." Fitz assured her. "You dropped this." Fitz said pulling the ring in his pocket.

Olivia's eyes lit up when she saw her grandmother's ring, "Oh my God! My ring! Thank you so much!" Olivia screeched as he slid it on her finger. "You have no idea what the absence of this ring has done to my nerves today!"

"Don't mention it. What's the story behind the ring? If you don't mind me asking." Fitz inquired.

Olivia shook her head, "It was by grandmothers." She stated.

"Oh. My sincerest condolences." Fitz said genuinely.

Olivia smiled at him, "It's fine. I was 7 when she died. I don't remember too much, but she was all I had at the time." She averted her eyes to look at the ring on her finger.

Fitz didn't know what to say and he hated that. He couldn't understand why but there was a sense of failure that came with not being able to provide comfort to this woman he just met. Before he could say anything she spoke again, "Listen, I should get back to work. It was nice speaking with you." She smiled as she got up.

Fitz nodded his head and got up as well. He noticed she was already making her way down the sidewalk. "Wait!" He called out to her. He jogged up to her and extended his hand. "I never got your name. I'm Fitz. Fitzgerald Grant. And you are?"

She took his hand in hers and immediately felt a jolt of electricity. By the look on his face, she knew he had felt it too. She shook those thoughts out of her head and replied, "Pope. Olivia Pope."

* * *

A/N: So, thoughts? This idea came to me out of no where and I just had to write it down. However, this could remain a one shot. So, just tell me what y'all would prefer.

Also, if y'all are reading No More Stolen Moments, it should be up within the next week or so.

Thank y'all so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

* _Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_ *

Fitz's alarm sounded loud and clear. He groaned at the interruption of sleep and turned onto his side to mash down any button he could find to shut the clock up. Once stopped, Fitz let out another long, loud groan as he rubbed his hands over his eyes and actually looked at the clock.

 _6:31_ it read. He turned back around, flipped his covers off of him, and jumped out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom where he relieved himself and started a shower. He quickly jumped in the shower and fifteen minutes later emerged feeling fresh and satisfied. He brushed his teeth, shaved his scruff and left the bathroom.

He grabbed a towel off of the door, wrapped it around his body and went into his closet. Fitz decided on wearing a black suit. His jacket was open and his shirt was light green with two buttons unbuttoned at the neck. He threw on a black belt and shoes to match. He sprayed himself with cologne twice and headed to his kitchen.

When Fitz got to his kitchen, he made himself a bagel with sour cream and a bowl of strawberries. While eating his food, he read a newspaper to pass time. Half way through his breakfast his phone started to ring.

"Hello." Fitz said answering his phone not bothering to look at the caller.

"Fitzy Boy!" Leo Bergen boomed through the speakers. Leo and Fitz were childhood friends. When Fitz moved from California to DC they never lost contact and stayed close. So whenever Leo found himself in DC or vice versa, they would let each other know.

"Hey man! What's going on?" Fitz asked.

"Nothing really. You know me, just working. But hey, my plane just landed in BWI about an hour ago. So, I'd love to catch lunch or something." Leo said.

"Yeah! That sounds great. How long are you in for?"

"I'll be here till Sunday!"

"Alright that gives me two days to get you laid!"

Leo roared with laughter at his friend, "That doesn't sound too bad! I'm counting on you!"

"You got it, man!"

"I'll come by your office say maybe twelvish and we can head out."

"Sounds like a plan." The two men said their goodbyes and hung up. By now, Fitz was finished his breakfast and ready to make his way to work. He got up, grabbed his briefcase and headed out.

* * *

As Fitz made his way to the coffee cart, there was one person on his mind. He couldn't understand why Olivia had such an effect on him. He had just met her and he couldn't get her out of his head. Yeah, she was perfect in his eyes but he barely knew the lady. He'd probably never see her again, so why did she consume his thoughts like a plague.

He continued to walk down the street towards his one stop coffee cart. When he arrived, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited in line. While waiting, his eyes instinctively wandered around. His heart jumped out of his chest when he saw Olivia walking toward the same cart. What was she doing? Does she like me? Is she following me? All sorts of questions filled his head as he watched her walk closer and closer to him unable to tear his eyes away.

In light blue jeans, a white top, and a navy blue blazer, she was gorgeous. He couldn't help but wonder about how amazing it would feel to have her petite frame flush against his body every night. He was brought out his thoughts when he heard her,

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." He breathed back.

Olivia dropped her blackberry in her bag and started to scan the menu.

"Are you stalking me or what?" Fitz smirked trying to lighten the mood even though he desperately needed an answer to his question.

Olivia chuckled slightly, "Equal parts that and this is the best coffee in Washington." She said mocking him.

Fitz smiled. Her friendly persona immediately relaxed him. Was this the same woman from the other morning? He thought and as if she read his mind Olivia apologized,

"Look, I know I've said this before but I really am sorry about the way I acted the other day. I was having a really rough morning."

"Hey, no worries." Fitz brushed it off.

It was now Fitz's turn to order his breakfast. After doing so , he turned to Olivia and said goodbye. He didn't know why but he felt if he didn't make some sort of advance he'd miss his chance. He really didn't even know why he wanted a chance.

"Wait," he said as she grabbed her cup. He took her cup out of her hand, much to her displeasure. Fitz ignored her reaction, pulled out his pen and wrote a ten digit number on the side of it.

He smiled that signature Grant smile and handed the cup back to her, "Call me, maybe?"

With that, he walked off. Once far enough so she wouldn't hear him, he breathed a sigh of relief. Where did that confidence come from? He thought to himself.

Olivia just watched him walk away completely stunned. She smirked to herself as she looked down at the number and continued in the opposite direction to work.

* * *

Olivia had been at work for about three hours now. She was preparing an article proposal for her boss. She typed, reviewed, and researched furiously before she finally decided she was ready to present. She got up with her laptop in hand and folders in the other. She walked over to the door and grabbed a board that she had set up for the presentation. On her way out, she glanced at the coffee cup with Fitz's number on it and smiled to herself. She made a mental note to call him as soon as she got the chance.

She arrived at the infamous board room. Every employee that entered that room left feeling either rejected or ecstatic. No in betweens. Olivia was beyond nervous. Her proposals always made it through but that didn't take away the fear that one day, they might not like her ideas. She sucked in a sharp breath and walked through the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Milton. Mr. Grey." She smiled brightly at the two men. Mr. Milton was the editor in chief of Nature Journal. He was intimidating to most, but not Olivia. He had practically hired Olivia full time when she was just his intern. Mr. Grey on the other hand, was the real boss. He was the man on top. Olivia hated being in meetings with him because for so many reasons his intense glare made her uneasy.

She shook both of their hands as they stood up and went over to set up her presentation.

"You always go above and beyond, Ms. Pope. I'm interested to see your ideas for this months issue." Mr. Milton said.

Olivia just smiled and nodded continuing to set up. Once finished she turned to face them and began.

"Gluten Free. Is is for me?" Olivia said, reading off of the poster board. "Many people walk into stores and decide they're going to pick up a box that says 'gluten free' because that's supposedly the healthier option. In many cases, that is true. But, what a lot of people don't realize is that living gluten free isn't for everyone. My proposal is an article that can inform consumers of the effects that can come with ignorantly eating gluten free and not committing to it."

The rest of her presentation went smoothly. She went through her slide, handed out information sheets, and even had some examples of gluten free recipes she could include in the article.

When she finished, there was silence. She looked around the room at board members and the two men at the top of the table. Everyone's face suggested that they loved the idea.

"Well, Ms. Pope, you've done it again. I love it!" Mrs. Berkeley exclaimed looking at her colleagues in agreement.

"Thank you, everyone." She smiled but her focus still remained on the two votes that really matter. From the smile on Mr. Milton's face, she knew he loved it too.

"You are phenomenal, Ms. Pope. I approve 110%." He smiled.

"Thank you so much, sir." She smiled back.

She then looked to Mr. Grey whose expression was unreadable. A few very long seconds later, he broke his silence.

"That," he paused, "That was by far the best presentation I've seen all day. You have my approval." He said causing Olivia and everyone in the room for that matter to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much!" She grinned.

"No, thank you." He nodded. She packed away all of her things and headed back to her office. She was one of the few to leave that room feeling ecstatic.

As she made her way through the aisles of cubicles on her way back to her office she received questionable looks from her colleagues in which she responded with thumbs up and smiles. Everyone silently congratulated her with fist pumps and over exaggerated gestures however, never breaking their silence.

She got to her office placed all of her materials down and plopped down in her chair. She threw her pen on her desk and slouched back into her seat. Presenting sure did take a lot out of her. A few moments passed and she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said sitting up.

Mellie and Quinn burst through the doors in excitement, "They liked it?!" Mellie asked as Quinn looked at Olivia with eyes full of hope.

"They loved it!" She beamed.

All three girls let out audible squeals and talked for a few more moments before Olivia finally pulled out her phone to check her emails. Upon unlocking her phone, she was met with a text from her dad.

 **Dad: Call us when you finish presenting! We want to see your face when you tell us the good news! :-)**

She smiled at the text before bidding Mellie and Quinn farewell and opening her computer to FaceTime her parents.

The computer rang twice before two of her favorite faces filled the screen.

"Dad! James!" She greeted them both.

"Liv, so how did it go?" James asked eagerly.

"Yes! Tell us all about it!" Her dad, Cyrus grinned.

* * *

Fitz sat at his desk reviewing case briefs; paying special attention to the Richardson case. This case was going to be the death of him. He worked day and night on it and still couldn't find a working angle. Time and time again he thought about dropping the case. But how would that look for the firm. This case had the potential to break the Grant-Rosen name and he couldn't let that happen. Their grandfathers built this law firm from nothing and he wasn't going to let some case ruin it.

He sat back and thought about what his father would do or say in a situation like this. God, how he missed his dad. 15 years ago, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease. Three and half years later, he passed leaving his wife a widow and his only son fatherless and in charge of the family business at only 24 years old.

He sat and reminisced on memories of his dad for a few moments. He wondered what he'd think about Olivia. Would be like her? How would he advise him to approach her? Would he think Fitz was moving too fast? So many questions, no one to ask. He looked down at his phone to see if she had reached out to him in some way. She hadn't. He didn't lose hope, however. He knew she would call him eventually. His gut told him so.

Fitz looked at his watch and noticed that it was time that he head out to meet with Leo. He got up, grabbed his wallet and phone and left.

* * *

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Before we get into that, tell me about you guys. What's going on?" She teased with the biggest grin.

"Olivia Carolyn, you know you don't care about what goes on in our life. You're stalling!" Cyrus said.

Olivia laughed, "I am not! I just want to know what my parents are up to, that's all." She smiled innocently.

Olivia truly loved the couple. After years of moving from foster home to foster home, Cyrus adopted her and gave her some stability. He gave her a family and for that she would be forever grateful.

When she was a baby her parents were in a car accident so she never knew them. After that, her grandmother was her legal guardian. That is until she turned 7 and her grandmother got really sick. When she was 9 she was not only without any real family but she felt alone in the world. She often feared that she would be in foster care until she was legal. However, it all changed one day for the better.

 **October 1996**

A nine year old Olivia sat on the floor in front of the couch while her foster mom tried to fix her hair.

"Olivia, I really need you to be still. I'm having a hard enough time trying to tame your hair!" She said.

It was then that Olivia yanked her head away from the woman and got up. "Olivia!" She called out.

Olivia snatched the comb and brush out of her hand and went to the bathroom. She wet the brush and then brushed her hair up into a bush ball. She then took the comb and combed it out.

"How did you do that?" The lady asked.

"In the three months that I've been here, today is the first day you've ever touched my hair. Who did you think did my hair? The dog?" Olivia said sarcastically as she pushed past her.

"You know, everything would be a lot easier if you were a little nicer. I know this isn't easy for you but I'm trying here."

"Why are you trying?!" She cried. "I'm leaving today! You knew the day I got here that I wasn't here to stay so quit trying! You don't know what's easy for me! You're not the one getting moved around from house to house like a shipment package!"

She stormed up the stairs to her room and sat in her window. She cried and cried. She hated the life she lived. She didn't understand why no one wanted her. She felt so rejected. On top of that, as if things weren't bad at home, she was constantly bullied in school. She was the only black girl. Going to an all white school, living with an all white family, she never felt so out of place.

She watched as two cars pulled in front of the house. One was her social worker. In the other car was an older ruff faced white man. She looked around trying to find the family she would be going with. It wasn't her social worker and it certainly couldn't be the lone white man. Before she could figure out who her new family was there was knock on her door.

"Olivia?" Her foster mother called out. "There's someone here to meet you." She offered Olivia a small smile but Olivia just brushed past her. She sighed and followed Olivia down the stairs.

Olivia poked her head around the stairwell looking around and still all she saw was the two men; Her social worker and the man. She decided to walk out and sit down.

"Hello." She said politely greeting both men. She adjusted her dress so that she could sit down next to her social worker.

The man just stared at her. She didn't know why he was looking at her like that. He had a sparkle in his eyes and a small smile painted on his lips. "Hey there." He finally said back to her reaching his hand out to shake. Olivia took the man's hand and shook it.

"Olivia, this is gonna be your dad." Her social worker explained. "Cyrus Beene."

Olivia just looked at Cyrus then back up at her social worker. She even stole a few glances in her foster mom's direction. "Where's the mom?" She asked bluntly taking them all by surprise.

Cyrus's mouth was slightly parted as the social worker struggled to find the right words.

"Sometimes daughters only have a dad but it's okay because dads are really cool. Right?" He said looking up at her foster mom for help.

"Y-yeah that's right." She stuttered.

A few moments later it was now just Olivia and Cyrus in the room. "So, Olivia what do you like to do for fun?" Cyrus inquired.

She looked down at her hands in thought as she played with her fingernails. "I like to cook stuff and I like to garden and I like animals and I like to look at the planets and the stars." She smiled brightly. That was the first time Cyrus had seen her smile.

"You like to do all that, huh? Well, how about when we go home we can make us a pizza and then go outside to look at the stars. I have telescope so you can see really far but I haven't been able to use it yet." He said. For a moment he thought he had said just the right thing but her smile faded.

"Home?" She asked.

"Yes, you're gonna go with me home."

Olivia shook her head furiously, "I don't have a home. In a few months a new family is gonna come and get me from you." She said as she averted her eyes again.

Cyrus' heart broke for her. "No, no. No more moving. I'll be your dad forever now. You're gonna go with me home. To our home." He said as he moved to sit next to her.

She looked at him in shock. A part of her was the happiest she had been in a long time, another part of her was furious. She didn't want to be hurt again. She didn't want to be lied to. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better. I'm used to it."

Cyrus really didn't know how to respond to that. He was truly at a lost for words. What do you say to a child who feels neglected? Are there really any words?

Before Cyrus got the chance to think of something, the social worker and fosters came into the room. "I see you guys hit it off?" The social worker asked hopeful. Olivia Pope was known as a problem child. She didn't hit it off with anyone.

Cyrus looked to Olivia and smiled, "I think so."

"Great!" He clapped his hands. For thirty more minutes Cyrus helped Olivia gather her things. Afterwards he signed any last minute forms that were needed and they were on their way. Olivia looked out of the window as she drove away from her past. She'd be lying if she said the feeling in her stomach didn't feel good. A small smile crept across her lips as she said hello to a new future.

 **April 2015**

"We're doing just fine." James swatted his hand in the air. "Now, tell us! Did they like it or what?" He asked excitedly.

The small smile that formed on Olivia's face told them all they needed to know. "Oh my God! You got approval!" James practically screamed.

Olivia laughed as Cyrus said, "Congrats! Even though we told you, you had nothing to worry about."

Olivia nodded her head still wearing the subtle smile. "Thanks guys, really. I honestly didn't know how they would feel about this. This is my first article on food- I can't screw this up."

"You won't, you're the best writer in Washington." Cyrus said with a bright smile. Hearing Cyrus use the phrase 'Best in Washington.' made Olivia smile even harder thinking about Fitz. Lucky for her, neither Cyrus nor James noticed her smile.

The trio chatted for a few more minutes before Olivia remembered that she had a lunch date with Abby and Quinn. She told her parents goodbye and headed out for lunch.

* * *

Olivia and Quinn walked into Gettysburger with their arms linked. They were meeting Abby there and they were a tad bit late.

"It took you bitches long enough." Abby sneered as she made her way over to them.

"We're sorry!" Quinn laughed.

"We got a little caught up. But we're here now so let's order." Olivia said.

The ladies viewed the menu for a few seconds. Abby could've sworn that there was someone burning holes in her back so she turned around and was met with a man that she found to be very sexy. She smirked a little but turned back around.

Leo saw her smirk and took that as a sign to approach her. He made his way towards her. He didn't know how to make a move on her so he decided to do something a little out of place.

He cut in line and received sneers and remarks from both Olivia and Quinn. Abby didn't utter a sound because she was interested to see what he was doing.

"Hello, ma'am." He said to the cashier, turning on his charm. The woman batted her eyes and giggled causing Abby to roll her eyes and scoff. Upon hearing Abby's reaction he smiled to himself.

"I'd like a small sprite and a large order of that." He said pointing to Abby offering her a large grin. Abby's cheeks turned to tomatoes. Quinn nearly choked on her drink and Olivia looked at Abby in shock as she tried to stifle a laugh.

Leo walked over to her and said, "I'm Leo and I'd like to sleep with you." He said with a smile. It was now Olivia's turn to choke.

Before Abby could respond Olivia heard a familiar voice. "Leo, did you order?" Fitz.

Olivia just stared at him unable to look away and when his eyes caught glimpse of hers he stood there.

Abby, Quinn, and Leo noticed the weird attraction. "Do you guys know each other?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, actually." Fitz smirked. "She's my stalker."

"Don't flatter yourself, flyboy." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You look good when you roll your eyes."

"Can you not do that." She whisper yelled as she cut her eyes. She grabbed Abby and Quinn and dashed out.

"Wait, we didn't get our food!" Quinn exclaimed.

"You whore! You didn't tell me!" Abby was more concerned about the hot hunk of a man obviously interested in her best friend. Olivia ignored the both of their comments as she quickly scurried out of the door; gettysburger be damned.

"Call me!" He yelled after Olivia as they left. The door slammed behind them and Leo just looked at him.

"She is so hot." Leo said now looking out of the door. Fitz damn near grabbed him by his neck at his comment.

When Leo noticed Fitz's glare he clarified, "Calm down! I want the redhead. Though, I could use some hot chocolate in my life." He smirked

"Don't." Fitz warned.

Leo chuckled, "Let's just order."

* * *

Finally. Olivia thought as she walked through the doors of her apartment. It been a long day. In fact, that was an understatement. Following her run in with Fitz, she got to work only to receive a call from one of Stephen's crazy ex girlfriends. Stephen and Olivia are super close, they have been since undergrad so it wasn't new territory when Olivia would be approached by someone Stephen fooled around with.

She still had plenty of work after all of that but it was really hard for her to get anything done considering there was only one person on her mind. God, why did he have to be so beautiful? She asked herself this over and over again throughout the day. She didn't want to like him. He was a little too cocky for her liking; or maybe he wasn't. Maybe it was all an act.

After she peeled off her clothes, took a hot shower, and changed into something a little more comfortable, she made her way out to her kitchen where she prepared herself a full bowl of popcorn and a large glass of her favorite wine. She moved to her couch and sat the bowl and glass onto the center table. She sat for a minute contemplating whether to turn on the tv or muster up enough courage to make the phone call she's been wanting to make since early this morning. She chose the latter. She walked into her room and pulled a zip lock bag out of her purse. Out of the zip lock bag she pulled out the coffee cup. "I probably should have cleaned this off." She said to herself as she looked at the cup in disgust. It was all sticky and in order to get the number, she had to touch it.

Making her way back to the couch, she held the dirty cup out away from her body and proceeded to dial the number. Once the number was completely punched in, she disposed of the cup and and pressed dial before she changed her mind. The phone rang for a few seconds; not too long but long enough for Olivia to regret her decision and prepare to hang up. Before she could do so she heard his voice,

"Hello." He said rather professionally. Olivia assumed since he didn't recognize her number he kept his voice professional just in case.

"Hi." Was all Olivia said.

"H-Hi." He stuttered almost immediately. His voice reeked of shyness.

"Where did all your confidence go?" She chuckled slightly.

"Confidence? Are you kidding?" He laughed a little.

"You sure had a lot of it earlier."

"In all honesty, I don't know where any of that came from. You give me something." He smiled.

"I give you something, eh?" She asked.

"I don't know how to explain. One day I'm macho man and the next I'm Alfalfa."

Olivia laughs hard at this, "Alfalfa?"

"Yes, Alfalfa! C'mon tell me you've seen the Little Rascals."

"I can't say that I have, Alfalfa." She chuckles. "Is it good?"

Fitz gasped dramatically, "Is it good? It's only the best movie in history!"

"Please, it can't be that great."

"It's that great! It reminds me of how my buddy and I used to be when we were kids. We were little goons."

"You were a goon!?" She said as if she didn't believe him. "There's no way you were a goon. Gooney boys were hot and definitely not shy."

"Oh really?" He smirked through the phone.

"Really."

"Well I'm not shy little missy and I think we can both agree that I'm hot."

"Don't get cute."

"I don't have to."

"You're too cocky for your own good. Listen, tell me about your friend. The guy you were with today?"

Fitz's face dropped. Why does she want to know about him? He thought. Olivia picked up on his silence and said, "Relax, my friend is interested in him. I'm just doing my duty as her best friend. I'm researching."

Fitz now chuckled, slightly embarrassed that she picked up on his jealousy. "She's interested in the other goon, huh?"

"He was your gooney buddy?" Olivia said amused.

"Correction: he is my gooney buddy. He never grew out of his gooney boy ways."

"I see that." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"What happened? Did he hit on you?" Fitz said trying to mask the jealousy that threatened to show.

"Are you jealous?" Olivia smiled.

"Not jealous. But did he? Hit on you?"

"No. But the first thing he said to my friend was 'I'm Leo and I'd like to sleep with you.'"

Fitz roared in laughter, "You're kidding! He doesn't need me after all."

"Doesn't need you for what?" Olivia asked now confused.

"Uh, nothing." Fitz replied.

Olivia gasped loudly, "You help him find women to sleep with! You're disgusting!"

"In my defense, he works way too much and I try to help him out just a little."

"Don't try to justify it, you're shameless."

"I am not!"

"You are!"

Fitz sighed, "That doesn't matter. He likes to sleep around. No big deal!"

"I figured you'd say that. That's a shame. You disgust me more than pollution!" She scoffed.

Fitz laughed again, "What does pollution have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, but it's gross and I hate it and I hate everything that causes it."

"So, you hate the car that gets you to and from work every day?"

"I walk."

"The train?"

"I don't ride the train."

"The bus?"

"I don't ride the bus."

"Okay, how about that handy dandy blackberry you have in your hand all the time?"

Olivia was silent, "That's not fair."

"You cause pollution." He smiled.

"Not intentionally!" She defended.

"I don't think any of us do it intentionally."

Olivia scoffed, "Whatever."

They continued to talk on and on for what seemed like hours about everything and nothing before Olivia decided she needed to get to bed.

She looked up at her clock, "Oh my God, Fitz it's 1 in the morning!" She gasped.

Fitz, too, looked at his clock "Oh, wow! You want me to let you go?" He asked. If they were honest, he didn't want to stop talking to her and she didn't want to stop talking to him.

"That's probably best, I guess this is goodnight." She replied.

"Goodnight, Olivia."

"Goodnight, Fitz."

* * *

A/N: Hi hi hi! Thank you guys for your comments in regards to my first chapter. Means a whole lot!

So, Cyrus and James are Olivia's parents? What the huck!? Tell me what you think, really. That's a touchy subject but I wanted to explore it so I hope you guys are okay with it.

How are y'all feeling about Olivia and Fitz's progress? Did you like their encounter in the store? What about their phone conversation? Too fast? And what about that Leo? I'm gonna have fun with his character, I can already tell! Let me know, please! I love love love reading your reviews. Makes me all happy in my tummy and such. Anywhooooo, thanks for reading! Until next time. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't think you're off the hook. I cannot believe you didn't tell me you had your hands down that hottie's pants."

"For the last time Abigail, I'm not sleeping with him. I just met him a week ago for Christ sake." Olivia was moving around her condo getting herself ready for work. Though, it took her a lot longer than she expected due to Abby's consistent questions regarding Fitz.

"You might not have slept with him but you want to. I know you very well Olivia Pope." Abby stated proudly.

"A little too well." Olivia muttered under her breath.

"That is true. I'll let up this time though, only because that friend of his was the sexiest man I have ever seen and I want to talk about him."

"You seriously like him? He's a complete jerk."

"He is not! He is hot! Hello, I'm Abby and I'd like to sleep with you too! Whew!" Abby sang.

Olivia burst out laughing, "You're disgusting! Oh my god!"

"I'm just saying, the man was fine." Abby shrugged.

"You have the weirdest taste in men."

"I do not. You have weird taste. Edison was nothing short of hideous. Not to mention, Justin? Jason? Jake! His ass looked like a fifty year old Opie Taylor."

"Opie Taylor! I have lost my ability to take you seriously. Goodbye, Abigail. Have a nice day." Olivia said through giggles.

"Bye, Liv!"

Olivia hung up and put her phone into her purse. She loved her best friend. Abby always seemed to put a smile on her face.

When she was sure she was ready, she left her apartment for work.

* * *

As Fitz walked into his office, he placed his briefcase beside his desk and opened up his computer to check his emails. He sported the largest smile this morning that he was sure had a lot to do with the woman who currently held his attention.

He didn't want to seem clingy but now that he had her number he wanted to hear her voice every chance he got so he called her.

"You called me." She answered.

"I called you." He smiled. "Is it weird that I missed you."

"If it is than we're both weird."

"Weird is good." Fitz was now grinning.

"Weird is good." She repeated.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we can catch lunch or something." He offered tentatively. When she didn't respond right away he silently chastised himself. "I mean or we don't have to. I was just thinking aloud."

"No, I want to have lunch with you."

"You do?"

Olivia chuckled, "Yes."

Fitz breathed a sigh of relief, "Good because I want to have lunch with you too."

Olivia chuckled again slightly at how much of a nervous schoolboy he could be, "Did you have anywhere in particular in mind?"

"Water & Wall? Maybe 1:30?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then?" She beamed.

"Great, see you." When Fitz hung up he sat back in his chair grinning from ear to ear. The affect she had on him made him feel ridiculous. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, sitting up and starting his work.

* * *

"Hey, girly." Mellie said as she walked into Olivia's office.

"Hey."

Mellie sat down in front of Olivia's desk and sighed, "I never would've thought that I would count down the hours till I could go to work. Andrew is driving me nuts and remaining sane amidst kids and chaos is not easy."

Olivia chuckled, "You love those kids. How are they by the way?"

"Julian's okay, he's finishing his last year of middle school and I could honestly cry. Jordin's doing well too, she's just being Jordin. Then, of course there's Jaxon and for some reason he never grew out of the terrible two stage."

Olivia laughed, "What is he like 7?"

Mellie nodded, "7 next month. Andrew and I are gonna take him to Busch Gardens and leave it at that."

"He'll like that."

"Yeah, he would. But enough about me, you wanna grab some lunch."

"I would but I'm meeting someone." Olivia said trying not to smile.

"So you do have a boyfriend!" Mellie exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked as if she didn't know who Mellie was referring to.

"Don't play coy, Quinn spilled your beans. You have fun though." Mellie smirked and got up to leave Olivia's office.

Olivia sighed and leaned back in her chair, "My friends can't keep their mouth shut for nothing."

* * *

Olivia walked into the restaurant at exactly 1:30. She was surprised to see that Fitz was already there waiting for her. She smiled to herself and made her way over to him.

"Hi." She said making her presence known .

Fitz looked up and when he realized it was her, he smiled. "Hi." He got up in order to pull her chair out for her.

"Well, look who's being nice." She teased.

Fitz shrugged, "Always am." He moved back to his seat and picked up a menu. "So, what are you having?"

"I'm not sure just yet. I think I'll stick with my usual."

"Which is?" He inquired but before Olivia could answer, a waitress appeared.

"Hello, my name is Kaitlyn, I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Ah, yea. I'll have your white wine, please." Fitz said first.

The waitress wrote his order down and then looked up at Olivia, "And you, ma'am?"

"I'll just have your rose lemonade, please." Olivia smiled.

"Alright, rose lemonade and white wine. Would you like to order now?"

"I'm ready, you?" Fitz asked making sure Olivia was finished looking. She nodded. "Okay, I'll have your Lemon Risotto."

"And can I have the Steelhead Trout Salad." Olivia added.

"Okay and okay. I'll take your menus and have that right out for you."

Olivia and Fitz both said thank you and handed the waitress their menus.

"Steelhead Trout Salad? You've got to be kidding?"

"Not kidding, it's good." Olivia said as she stuck a piece of bread in her mouth. "And so is this bread." She exclaimed with her hand over her mouth as she was still chewing.

"Is it?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, here." Olivia lifted the bread up to Fitz's mouth and he tasted it.

"Oh, that is good." He said. The mood shifted suddenly as they both realized what just happened. Olivia blushed awkwardly and placed the bread down.

Finally clearing his throat, Fitz said, "So, tell me more about pollution." Fitz teased.

Olivia chuckled, "What about it?"

"Well, for starters, since you dislike it so much, have you been doing anything to prevent it? I guess my question is, what do you do in your spare time? You seem to be a very earthy woman."

"Earthy huh?" Olivia laughed. "Well, I write for a magazine that focuses on nature and healthy living. I've even written countless articles on the effects of pollution."

"I see. So you write?"

"I do."

"That makes a lot of sense actually." He smiled. "You have a lot to talk about." He laughed.

"White wine and Rose Lemonade, for you." The waitress said, interrupting them.

"Thank you." They said in unison.

"My pleasure, your food should be right out."

"Enough about me, let's talk about you Grant." She smiled.

"Okay," he chuckled, "Well, let's see, I'm a lawyer. Pretty boring stuff. Kind of a loner with the exception of my dog, Roscoe, he's my pal."

Instantly Olivia's eyes widened, "What kind of dog is he?"

"He's a Black Lab."

"Awww!" She gushes.

"You're a dog person, I see?" He grins.

"I love dogs! My parents have a St. Bernard."

"What's his name? Beethoven?"

"Actually, it is."

"You're kidding?" Fitz laughed.

"Nope, they named him Beethoven." She laughed too.

"Wow. That's great." He continued to laugh.

Eventually the waitress approached their table again, "Lemon Piccata for you and Trout Salad for you."

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

The waitress nodded, "Anything else?"

"No, that'll be all, thank you." Fitz answered. "So, do you have a dog of your own?"

Olivia shook her head, "I wish I had the time. I work all day and I'd feel bad leaving the dog home."

"I leave Roscoe home all the time! He's fine. He knows I'll be back."

"But what if they don't know? What if they're actually really scared?" She whines.

"Oh my God, you're so cute." Fitz laughed and Olivia blushed.

"My friend, Abby says the same thing about your buddy!" She laughed referring to Leo.

"No way! He's been asking about her."

"They would be something interesting to watch, that's for sure."

"That's true." He laughed.

They continued their meal conversing about everything that came to mind. Even after finishing their food, they continued to talk. Finally, Olivia asked for her bill and paid even though Fitz insisted on paying for her.

Once their food was paid for, they said their goodbyes and headed back to work.

* * *

As Abby sat at her computer desk she couldn't help but want to know more about the mystery man that held her best friend's attention. She was fascinated with the two of them; especially after experiencing, first hand, the chemistry they shared. It was almost impossible to miss.

She opened up her computer and proceeded to do her own research. She didn't really know his name, but she knew his face. He came from a prominent family of attorneys. Anyone who worked in the field knew of them. And though Abby didn't work in the field, she'd heard countless stories of The Grant Legacy.

Fitz Grant was all she could type. She had heard Leo use his name during the encounter in Gettysburger and figured Fitz was a nickname. She had found a few pictures and decided to have some fun. She took both Olivia and Fitz's picture and merged the together on a random baby making site. The product caused her to erupt in laughter as the computer displayed a semi adorable morphed avatar child. She took the picture and snickered while emailing it to Olivia adding the message, "Liv and Fitz sitting in the tree"

She awaited her friends response and laughed even harder when Olivia responded with profanity, fireballs, and bullhorn email stickers.

* * *

"Since you and that chick know each other, do you think you could get me the hot redheads contact information?" Leo said as soon as Fitz walked into his office, startling him completely. Leo had been waiting for Fitz to come back from lunch for an hour now and since his mind was consumed with thoughts of Abby, he didn't really care who Fitz went to lunch with.

"Okay, one- what are you doing here? Two- get out." Fitz said moving around his friend to sit down at his desk.

"I'm here because I'd really like to speak to the redhead. And no, I will not get out. Way to treat your guest, man." Leo rolled his eyes.

"I don't know anything about her, sorry." Leo just glared at him for a while, "I really don't know! Hell, I don't even remember her name!" Fitz said throwing his hands up.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to figure it out or I can always accidently give Amanda your new number." Leo smirked.

"You wouldn't do that." Fitz said seriously.

"I want the redheads number. And a name, please. It wouldn't be too flattering if I refer to her as the redhead when we actually talk." With that Leo got up and left the office. Fitz sighed heavily; Amanda Tanner was not someone he wanted to show up in his life right now.

He made a point to somehow get Leo and Olivia's friend together and continued to finish his work. He had court in a few days and he wanted to make sure he had everything in order. _God, I'll be glad when this case is over._ He thought to himself.

* * *

"Excuse me, Ms. Pope?" Mr. Milton said as he knocked on her door and cleared his throat for good measure.

"Yes? Come in." She called out as she bought her head up from an article that she was currently editing. When she realized it was her boss at the door, she stood up, "Mr. Milton!" She said a little nervous since she didn't know why he was there.

"Relax, Ms. Pope. You may have a seat." He said motioning for her to sit back in her chair as he also took a seat. "First off, I apologize for showing up unexpected but I need to talk to you about your article." Olivia's face automatically dropped with worry.

"Okay."

"Well as you know, there are many other stories that we've considered publishing but of course, they all can't be published."

It took everything in Olivia not to cry right there on the spot. She wanted a column so bad and especially on this topic, one in which she cares so deeply about. She's been rejected a column before, it was nothing new to her considering the job she carried but for some reason, she wanted this column and she wanted it bad.

"We can't publish your column, there isn't any space." He said.

Olivia tried to understand but she honestly couldn't so she lied, "I understand."

"But." He said bringing her out of her thoughts. "We want your entry to be our cover article."

Olivia couldn't believe what she just heard. She'd never had her name on a cover article before, this would be her first. "What?" She got out, barely audible.

Mr. Milton smiled knowing that he had scared her initially, "We want your article to be the first thing people see when they get in line at the grocery store." He laughed. "As you know, it will take a little more editing and you'll need to add a bit more information to accommodate the largeness of this article but I think it'll be great. So, what do you say? Are you up for it?"

Olivia just stared blankly at him unable to form words. Shocked would be an understatement. She honestly couldn't believe this was happening. "Yes! Oh my God, thank you so much!" She exclaimed finally.

"I knew you would." He smiled, "And Ms. Pope, thank you." Mr. Milton then got up and left the room.

"Oh my God, what just happened?" She said to herself. She thought about the day's events for a few moments and was surprised to find that the first person she wanted to call was Fitz.

Without thinking she pulled out her phone and proceeded to dial him.

"Hello." He answered on the first ring.

"You're not going to believe what just happened to me!" She breathed on the verge of tears.

"What? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Fitz worriedly asked.

"I'm fine, I'm not fine. Oh my God!" She cried.

"You're crying! What's going on? Tell me where you are and I'll come to you right now." He said as he started to maneuver around his office.

"No! Happy tears, I'm okay. My story is going to be the cover article and I needed someone to tell. I could've called my parents or Abby but I wanted to call you. Something amazing happens and you're the first person I call." She smiled while trying to get her tears under control.

Hearing her say that had an affect on Fitz like no other. He was beyond happy about her article but knowing that he was the first person she called to share the news caused an amazing feeling he had never felt before settle in his stomach. "That's amazing, Liv! I'm so proud of you!"

There were so many emotions going through Olivia in this moment. Aside from the good news, Fitz seemed to make her feel all sorts of ways. She was on such as high that all she could do was laugh. "I'm so happy!" She said through her fit of giggles.

That laugh. God, her laugh had to be the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. It was melodic, addictive, and contagious rendering him unable to do anything but laugh with her.

They had sat there on the phone with each other laughing for minutes before their giggles finally subsided. The sound of their breathing, the only thing heard over the receiver. "You scared me." Fitz breathed with a smile.

"I'm sorry." She chuckled wiping away her post laughter tears.

"But seriously, wow. Cover article. You're a rockstar!" He exclaimed. She laughed again. Just the sound his voice made her happy and she didn't know why. However, one thing was for sure, she was loving every single moment she shared with Fitzgerald Grant.

* * *

Fitz pulled up to his mother's house turning off his car and stepping out with bags in his hand. As of late, his mom had been a little sick which left her unable to do simple things like grocery shopping and cooking.

He put his key in the door and knocked before pushing the door open. "Mom!" He called out to her.

"In here, honey!" She called back. Fitz made his way to the kitchen where he found his mom making a sandwich. He put the bags down and rushed to her.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed!" He exclaimed frantically.

"Relax. I'm sick, not dying." She chuckled.

"Mom."

"I know I know! I should listen to the doctors and all that jazz. But really honey, look at your mother. Do I look like I'm sick?" She said placing her hands on her hips as a superhero would.

Fitz chuckled, "No ma'am." He shook his head.

"Alright then! So what are you cooking me?" She asked while peaking in this bags.

"Ah wouldn't you like to know." He smiled seeing her face light up.

"Oh, Fitzgerald! You're outdoing yourself."

"Only the best for my mother." He said moving around her to wash his hands. As he washed his hands, his mind drifted back to the conversation he had with Olivia earlier that day. He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face which didn't go unnoticed by his mom. She decided not to mention it until later on.

Fitz enjoyed having dinner with his mom. He truly did. She had been experiencing flu like symptoms for a couple of days now and because of her age, doctors were monitoring her closely and wanted to get her as much rest as possible. This allowed for Fitz to spend as much time as possible with his mom.

Lillian was a stubborn lady. She would never admit it but she loved having Fitz around but he knew she did.

"So, tell me what's been going on with you." She inquired.

Fitz shrugged his shoulders, "Work. That's all. I'm a boring guy."

Lillian rolled her eyes, What was that for?" He laughed.

"Because, I don't want to know about that firm right now!"

"Okay," Fitz nodded. "What would you like to know?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"Well for starters, are you dating anyone?" She asked bluntly causing Fitz to choke on his water. "So you are seeing someone," she smiled.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." He said blankly.

She shrugged, "Of course you do. I would love to meet her. Whoever she is, sure has you all smitten." She smiled before getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Abby walked into the crowded bar looking for Olivia. She immediately spotted her due to Harrison's disability to handle his liquor. She made her way over to her small group of friends and sat down on a stool next to Olivia.

"Well if it isn't little miss, Abigail." Stephen smirked. Stephen and Abby always had a friends with benefits type of relationship. It was kind of funny for the people around them to witness it. Though, Olivia always knew that their relationship was more than what they made it out to be.

"Zip it, Finch." Abby snarled.

"Will you two quit teasing each other for two seconds!" Quinn slurred. Like Harrison, she wasn't the best at handling her liquor either.

"Yeah, I agree with her!" Harrison said.

Abby rolled her eyes and turned to Olivia, "So, what are you drinking?" She whispered.

"I'm not." Olivia whispered back.

Abby raised her eyebrows at this, "Like hell you aren't! Tequila shots for the lady please! Keep em' coming!" Abby called out to the bartender.

"Absolutely not, I have an appointment first thing tomorrow with Mr. Milton." Olivia reasoned.

"No you don't. We handled that." She stated simply.

"Excuse me? You handled what?" But before Abby could respond the bartender came back with three shots.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!"

"Woah! Not without us! More shots!" Harrison called out.

"Where's that old hag, by the way?" Abby asked looking around her group of friends while waiting for the rest of their drinks.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked.

"That fifty year old woman you guys are always hanging with."

"Oh Mellie! She's actually 42."

"Like I said, fifty."

Quinn laughed, "She has kids you know, she can't just go out with us every time we decide to hang."

"I couldn't tell."

"That's because Olivia drags her around everywhere we go!" Harrison said.

"Come on guys. She has kids, a husband, and even a dog. She's like the definition of super mom. She could use a night out every now and then."

"More like super grandma." Abby rolled her eyes causing Quinn, Harrison, and Stephen to double over in laughter.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She laughed. "Now, let's down these shots!"

"Yes! Here's to good friends, good times, and even better laughs!" Stephen said.

"And our home girl's first cover article!" Abby exclaimed causing the group to roar in applause and down their shots.

"You, my friend, are leaving here drunk tonight." Abby smirked in Olivia's direction.

"God, help me." Olivia laughed.

* * *

A/N: I am beyond humbled at the response this story is getting. The fact that y'all are enjoying is honestly so amazing!

So, our lovebirds are getting somewhere! How'd you like their lunch date? And what about the phone call? That Leo is something else huh? And how awesome are Stephen, Harrison, Quinn, and Abby?

Let me know your thoughts! I live for y'all's reviews!


End file.
